Phyllis Hasskamp
Phyllis Hasskamp Chinatown Client (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.7). Chinatown Client says: "It's Phyllis Hasskamp!" was a food critic at the Times. Chinatown Client (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.7). Chinatown Client says: "She's a -- she was a food critic at The Times -- but she was so nice to us!" History The owner of Tai Hong Lau Restaurant called the Ghostbusters when the ghost of Phyliss Hasskamp manifested and started throwing food around and overturning tables with telekinesis. While not verified, her manifestation may have coincided with a change in the menu that included the removal of Greek Fusion dishes. Peter Venkman (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.7). Peter Venkman says: "Well, maybe she didn't like that you changed your menu." The owner claimed the menu changed because no one was buying Greek Fusion anymore. Chinatown Client (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.7). Chinatown Client says: "But no one was buying Greek Fusion anymore!!" Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, and Kylie Griffin responded. They and the owner hid behind some propped up tables while she threw several cooked ducks. She proclaimed "No stars!" repeatedly. The owner couldn't believe it was Hasskamp since in life she was kind to the restaurant. A duck hit the owner in the face, knocked his glasses off, and he fell flat on his back. Peter opened fire but Hasskamp went through the floor and the proton stream nailed a table. The owner yanked on his arm and asked him to stop damaging his restaurant but Peter insisted she moved. Winston ushered him away from Peter. Peter used himself as bait and pretended to love the food. He picked a spring roll off a plate and declared it was good, had subtle smoky flavor, and there was not too much garlic then claimed he would recommend Tai Hong Lau to everyone and they would listen because he was a celebrity. Hasskamp took the bait and reappeared. She countered the food was uninspired, almost inedible, and not even fit for a dog then sent more food in the air with telekinesis. Winston used both Proton Pistols and wrangled her but she began to transmogrify and threatened to burn the place down. Kylie threw out a Trap and captured her. Her last words was a request they just eat somewhere better. Peter spit the food out and admitted Hasskamp was right. Winston tricked Peter into going to the basement to deposit the Trap. Ron Alexander and Jillian Holtzmann tested their Remote Access Teleportation Unit at the same time and triggered the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. There was a delicate experiment going on in the basement that required both not be activated at the same time. The basement was enveloped in a white flash. Powers Phyllis Hasskamp has the standard abilities of a ghost, flight and intangibility. She can move objects with telekinesis and can psychokinetically manipulate the element of fire in her transmogrified form. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #1 References Gallery PhyllisHasskamp01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 PhyllisHasskamp03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 PhyllisHasskamp04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 PhyllisHasskamp05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 PhyllisHasskamp06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 PhyllisHasskamp07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters